


Ori's Pet Life

by SuperPuppies



Series: Pet life [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Mind Games, Other, Singing, cuteness, owning a Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an off shoot of Servants of man, this story Fallows Ori after his horrifying first night with the giant Mareghrim. Ori Fights to understand Himself and his new place in life while his head plays its own little tricks on our poor baby dwarf.<br/>Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servants of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786266) by [DemonicClaymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore), [FictionDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze), [SuperPuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies). 



As the others woke they found Ori sitting up against the wall a blanket wrapped around him. The young dwarf stared straight ahead unfocused. Nori sat beside his younger brother and tried to speak with him but Ori was lost in his own thoughts. Ori only seemed to register the others when they touched him and even then it was with a flinch and a frightened glance away. So the dwarves left Ori to work through whatever plagued him so, in peace and Ori remained there until after the midday sun had begun to shift.  
Ori glanced about the cell noting who remained and who was missing as his eyes fell on Gandalf anger flared to life in his chest. Nori still sat closest to his brother scratching some dirt off the stone floor to keep himself occupied. He was the first to notice Ori stand the blanket still wrapped tight against him as he walked unsteadily for a moment, his mussels still sore and weak from lack of use. “Ori?” Nori called after him but was ignored. Ori’s eyes were set on Gandalf with a glare that looked unnatural on his usually happy face. The other dwarves murmured to each other concerned by the young man’s actions.  
When Gandalf turned to see the cause of the murmuring he found Ori standing no more than three feet from him. Gandalf leaned down to speak to the boy though as he did so Ori pulled his right arm free of the blanket and punched Gandalf in the groin in one surprisingly swift movement. The old wizard doubled over before falling to the ground while the others stared in wide-eyed shock at their youngest. Ori glared down at Gandalf for a long moment before venomously spitting out “‘Go with the nice men Ori. Behave yourself. Stay quiet.’ Well now look where that’s got me.” Ori popped his shoulders and dropped to a crouch in front of Gandalf. “Your advice is astounding how is it we haven’t finished our quest yet?”  
Thorin stepped toward Ori careful not to spook him but still Ori flinched and pulled away his glare now set on his king. Thorin stepped closer as he spoke trying to calm the frantic anger building in the young dwarf’s eyes. “Ori, you safe now, you’ll be all right…”  
“Alright! Alright? I’m far from all right!” Ori screeched backing farther away from the group. His screeches quickly turned into angry thunderous shouts in dwarvish that had the entire cell on edge. Nori cringed at some of the words Ori threw at them, partly from the harshness of them, partly from the crudeness of them and mostly from the fact that it was Ori who was saying them. The group watched and waited as it was clear there was no reasoning with the boy now. Then as Ori came to a painting stop the door to the cell opened and the large Mareghrim ducked low to enter.  
Seeing his dwarf standing in the center of the cell panting Mareghrim wrapped an arm around Ori’s mid-drift and lifted him from the ground turning to walk back out with his prize in hand. Ori let himself be taken, there really seemed no point in fighting it would get him nothing, so instead he wrapped his arms around Mareghrim’s to stable himself and let the monster take him from the others.  
Nori ran after the man who held his brother but the cell door closed before he could reach it. Nori screamed after his brother but Mareghrim’s long stride quickly took Ori out of earshot.  
Maregrhim quickly ushered Ori through the town to a house on the outer edged. Ori had stayed quite through the journey letting the last few minutes of his life play back in his mind. He had begun to regret some of the things he said to his kin certainly now that it seemed they would be the last things he said to them. Though he did not regret all of it and none of them had tried to stop him or help him. They all just watched him with pitting eyes and then let his attacker take him again. They were probably glade to be rid of him, he thought. Because really what use was he to them now, if ever? What use were they to him? He needed care not pity and they were slow to provide it and even then it was still tinged with pity.  
Ori felt frustrated angry tears build behind his eyes as the mantra that his family did not want him marched it’s steady beat through his mind. Mareghirm closed the door and flipped Ori into something closer to bridal style as he sat on the edge of his bed. Taking a moment to look over what was now officially his little dwarf, Fain be damned. If Fain got to keep three then Mareghrim could certainly keep his little prize. Mareghrim opened the blanket that Ori still had wrapped around himself and found the under shirt that Nori had given to his sleeping brother. The shirt hung low and loose on the smaller Ori covering him enough that he wasn’t exposed though it offered little else.  
Ori finally took notice of the shirt as Mareghrim began to lift it so he could get a better look at the boy. Ori’s fingers clenched around the material as the first sob tour it way from his chest. The sound startled Mareghrim so much that he ceased all movement. Ori shock with the force of his tears, he felt like such a mess.  
Mareghrim watched the small dwarf sob in his arms for several minuets then lifted a hand and wiped some of the tears from his face before lifting his chin. Ori tried to hold down the sods but simply couldn’t. Propelled by a complete desperation for human comfort Ori wrapped his arms around Mareghrim’s neck and buried his face against the man’s shoulder. Slowly Mareghrim lifted his hands and began to gently rub Ori’s back comfortingly.  
Ori’s cries had softened though his body still shook slightly. Mareghrim unwrapped Ori’s arms from his neck and lifted the small boy up so that he had to look up into Ori’s face. Ori rubbed at the tears that continued to streak his face as he looked down at Mareghrim.  
Now that he was a bit calmer Ori began to wonder just what was in store for him. His eyes red and puffy still leaking tears watched Mareghrim with a tinge of fear. The two watched each other for a long moment before Mareghrim pulled Ori back to his chest and held him there until he had cried himself to sleep.  
Ori woke in darkness and cold, Mareghrim had placed him on a small pile of pillows in the corner of the room only the blanket he had been wrapped in for cover. Rubbing some warmth back into his arms Ori looked around the dark room. His eyes settled on the shadowed form of Mareghrim lying on his bed. Ori pulled himself to standing and quietly padded over to the man, telling himself it was only because he was cold that he sought the human out. When he reached the edge of the bed he froze unsure how to continue. How did one go about asking their capture and past rapist to let them share a bed but not rape them again?  
Mareghrim’s eyes opened and watched his little dwarf think things over for a long moment before taking a step back. Mareghrim reached out a hand and caught the boy’s shoulder. Ori stilled and looked up with frightened eyes. “What’s wrong Little Dwarf?” Mareghrim’ voice was ruff with sleep and it startled Ori into giving a little jolt.  
“C- cold, I’m cold.” Ori squeaked glancing down at the floor. Mareghrim chuckled as he pulled his dwarf onto the bed next to him.  
“What well I get for warming you?”  
Ori knelt next to Mareghrim’s shoulder his head down as he tried to think of something that wouldn’t lead to him pinned under the mammoth. After long moments with expectant eyes burning into him Ori still couldn’t think of a thing, but the likely hood of him being able to just wander back to his little corner were far from good so with a hope that if wouldn’t turn against him Ori leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the man’s lips. He pulled away with an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks he had never thought his first kiss would be this way, with a man who had raped him and certainly not as payment for some basic comfort.  
Mareghrim smiled and pulled Ori to him, he began to press deep kisses to the side of Ori throat. Ori instantly froze squeezing his eyes shut he silently scolded himself for being so stupid. His fingers tightened in his shirt as he sent out quite please that it would be over quickly. Though to his surprise Mareghrim stopped, lifted the covers and laid Ori down beside him. After replacing the covers he wrapped his massive arms around the still freighted dwarf and drifted back to sleep. Ori lei awake for sometime after that unsure how to take what had happened but slowly sleep over took him as well.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if our boy isn’t confused enough the day starts out even more so. Ori makes a new friend? Has a bite to eat, gets cleaned up and learns something of what might be the routine of this life.  
>  please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

The next morning Ori woke to the sound of voices. As his eyes peeled open Ori was faced with a man he did not recognize. As he skittered back across the bed away from the young man the stranger put his hands up in a show of surrender as he began to speak.   
“Whoa whoa I’m not going to hurt little guy.” Ori stopped and scanned the room, Mareghrim was in the next room talking to an older man but the three of them seemed to be the only others in the house. Ori’s breathing began to calm as he looked back at the young man who smiled softly. “Hello there, we’re healers” the young man motioned at himself and the older man Mareghrim was speaking with. “Mareghrim asked us to come take a look at you, make sure you were alright.” The young healer looked at Ori who stared right back at him. “So, how are you feeling? Sore or any pains anywhere.”   
Ori licked his lips glanced at the sheet then moved closer to the healer. “I… I have a constant ache…” Ori’s voice was soft and when he couldn’t bring himself to say the final words he motioned to his hips and rear. The healer nodded and glanced back at Mareghrim then smiled at Ori.   
“I would worry if you didn’t.” Ori looked away toward the window that showed the back yard. “Is anything else bothering you?” Ori shook his head but continued to look out the window. “Are you sure, you seem …sad.”   
“You’d be sad if no one but some rapist monster wanted you anymore.” Ori pouted and looked to the floor. The young man smiled and patted Ori’s head.   
“You know he’s not that bad, as far as rapist murder monsters go” Ori glanced up at the young man skeptical and unamused. “Trust me I’ve known him longer then you and trust me on this too it gets better.” He ruffled Ori’s hair as Mareghrim and the older healer entered the room.   
“Ah, good he’s awake. How is the young man?” The old healer asked his assistant.  
“He doesn’t have any other problem areas, a little sore but that’s to be expected.” The young man answered as he turned to pack a few things into a small leather bag.  
“Good, good.” The old healer reached into his bag and handed Mareghrim a jar. “Twice a day but a bath first. No strenuous activity, take it slow you have to be gentle with small things. We’ll come back in a few days to see how he’s doing.” Mareghrim nodded and thanked the two men as he walked them to the door. The younger man gave Ori a parting wink as the door shut. Mareghrim placed the jar on the table in the kitchen and looking in at Ori, still seated on the bed and told him to stay put. He then grabbed two large buckets and walked out the back door.  
Ori took this time to really look at his surroundings, the corner closest to the bed he now sat on was where the pillows he had been placed on had sat. Then there was the doorway into the other room witch appeared to be a kitchen. To his right was the far wall with the window that viewed the back yard and in the last corner sat a large wooden tub. Ori slid from the bed and wandered over to it. The tub was so large Ori could barely see into it. He had never seen such a thing though now that he thought of it all the furniture was large in this house, all of it cut to make easy use for Mareghrim.   
Ori jumped as Mareghrim dumped the first bucket of water into the tub just over his head, then the second. Mareghrim picked up the two buckets again and walked out the back door. Ori fallowed Mareghrim into the kitchen and watched him walk out into the yard, through a gate and into the woods.   
Ori climbed with some effort onto a chair and stood at the table, there was bread on the table and now that he had seen it he realized he was quite hungry in fact he was starving. With a quick glace out the door he reached for the bread only to find it was just out of reach so he stretched himself along the tabletop.  
Mareghrim put the buckets on the other end of the table and looked down at his little dwarf with a raised eyebrow. Ori pulled himself back to standing empty handed, he kept his head down as Mareghrim pulled out a large cooking pot and poured the water in then hung the pot over the fire pit. Placed some wood into the pit and struck a match. Mareghrim picked up the bread and ripped off a chunk, placed it in front of Ori he then picked up his buckets once again and went for more water.   
As soon as Mareghrim vanished into the tree line Ori plucked the chunk of bread off the table and tore into it. On Mareghrim’s next pass he placed a small plate of chesses and sausages in front of the dwarf, Ori had stared disbelieving at the plate for two passes then began to devour its contents. On his next pass Mareghrim placed a mug of water beside the boy. Then lifted the now boiling water and poured it into the tub, returning the pot to the fire he refilled it with the final two bucket and sat down in the chair Ori had vacated in order to sit on the actual table and watched the boy’s blissful face as he ate.  
Ori had to use both hands to lift the mug so he had taken to saving that for the end of the meal. A smile had spread across his face as he shoveled food in, he couldn’t remember when he last ate and that made this simple meal seam as good as when they had raided Bilbo’s pantries.   
Slowly he realized Mareghrim was watching him. Popping the last of the chesses into his mouth he grabbed the mug of water and glanced over its rim at the softly smiling man. Some water dribbled down his beard as he drank, finally the mug was empty and he placed it on the tabletop with a loud burp.   
“Good was it?” Mareghrim chuckled.  
“Yes, thank you.” Ori said quietly to the table. Mareghrim stood and lifted Ori from the table carrying him out to a small structure in the yard.   
“When you’re done come back inside. You understand?” He leaned over Ori as he put the dwarf back on his own feet. Ori nodded and Mareghrim released him to open the door. Leaving Ori to relive himself Mareghrim checked that the yard gate was locked then went back inside to pour that last bit of hot water into the tub.   
Ori stepped into the kitchen quite pleased with the day so far. Not that his expectations had been all that high but he was still alive, not currently in pain and full so all in all it wasn’t going terribly. Not finding Mareghrim right away he walked into the seconded room and froze in terror. Mareghrim stood naked swirling the water in the tub with his right hand, he looked over at Ori who gripped the doorframe for a moment longer then bolted for the back door. Mareghrim crossed the room in three long strides and caught Ori around the middle just as he reached the back door. Ori whimpered as he was lifted into the air and walked back into the other room.   
Mareghrim pulled Nori’s shirt from Ori’s wiggling body then place the boy into the warm water tossing the shirt onto the dresser next to the bed as he stepped into the tub himself and settled. Ori scrambled at the edge to pull himself out much to Mareghrim’s frustration. “Sit down.” He barked pushing Ori to sit between his knees. Ori’s head disappeared under the water and he instantly jumped back up sputtering and gasping. Mareghrim place Ori on his lap so that the water hit just below the boy’s chin. Ori stilled on his lap frightened and was surprised when the man began gently undoing his braids placing each tie on the edge of the tub careful not to lose one.   
Mareghrim washed Ori’s body first then his own fallowed by his hair and lastly Ori’s hair and the boy seem to enjoy that. His eyes closed and he hummed contently as Mareghrim’s fingers worked over his scalp. Finally it was time to dry off Mareghrim placed Ori out of the tub then stepped out after him wrapping a towel around his waist he picked up another and wrapped it around Ori. He turned and picked up Ori’s hair ties then slid a pipe between the base of the tub and the wall, opening a small door in the wall he reached back into the tub and pulled up a stopper, the water began to drain. Mareghrim placed the hair ties on the dresser and picked Ori up to place him on the bed. Wondering back into the kitchen he grabbed the jar the healer had given him and returned.   
Mareghrim flipped Ori onto his stomach and hitched his hips into the air. Opening the jar he scooped up a small amount of the salve and smeared in over his fingers. Ori tried to wiggle away but Mareghrim kept a firm grip on his hips. Mareghrim began to run his salve-covered fingers over the boy’s entrance slowly working his way into the frightened body. As the first finger breached him Ori whimpered and buried his face into the mattress.   
Mareghrim worked in the pattern the healer had taught him, round the edge then gentle pressing in and out. Slowly it had the effect he had been told it would. Ori began to moan into the mattress and a smile spread across Mareghrim’s face as he inserted the seconded finger.   
Ori pressed his face farther into the mattress he couldn’t believe himself, moaning as he was and an erection to boot. He sincerely hoped Mareghrim couldn’t tell he had one fearful the man might take it as an invitation. His fingers curled in the sheet as Mareghrim pulled another moan from him. “Please stop, please” Ori’s cry was muffed by the mattress he called it into but Mareghrim actually did. He pulled his hand from the boy, capped the jar of salve and walked it back into the kitchen. Ori sank onto the mattress and lay still trying to will his erection away.  
Mareghrim returned and was concerned that Ori had not moved so he rolled the boy onto his side to be sure he was alright. Ori tried to cover himself but Mareghrim had already spotted it and smiled. He rolled Ori onto his back then settled on the bed sliding Ori farther up the bed he leaned over and placed a soft kiss to the boy’s chest then continued farther south.   
Mareghrim licked the length of Ori’s erection before swirling his tongue around the head. He then licked back down the other side, then up the opposite around then down. He did this for some time before easing the length into his mouth. Ori squirmed under the assault gasping as Mareghrim took him down to the root. The dwarf’s hands knotted in a mess of damp dark hair first trying to pull the man off then pressing him down further. Mareghrim increased the suction as he flicked his tongue over the tip. Ori’s breath hitched and his eyes closed.   
Mareghrim worked him toward a quick finish, as much as he enjoyed the noises that tumbled form his little dwarf if he didn’t get out and help the others Fain may pay him a visit and things weren’t ready for that.   
With Ori taken care of Mareghrim dressed and brushed the hair form his dwarf’s face. “Stay in the house, I’ll be back soon. Understand?” Ori looked up at him with bleary eyes and nodded, with that Mareghrim locked the front door behind him.   
After some time Ori stood on the bed and reached for where Nori’s shirt had been. To his dismay the shirt was gone and after searching the entirety of the house he couldn’t find it anywhere. Slinking back into the bedroom he grabbed the blanket that had originally been wrapped around him from the corner and decided he could at least fix his braids.   
Reaching back onto the dresser he found his hair ties and a brush. Settled in the center of the bed he brushed the knots from his hair then began the slow process. Starting with his beard then the front most braids. As he finished the back braids he could feel that they were lumpy and unclean. With a sigh he tied them off, usually one of his brothers did the back for him but this would have to do. Ori stretched out on the bed unsure what to do with himself the back yard looked nice but his lack of clothing made him vary wary of venturing outdoors.   
When Mareghrim returned the sun was beginning to set and Ori had drifted into a light sleep. The sound of the door woke him, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes as he watched Mareghrim place a small pile of clothes on the bed next to him then walk back into the kitchen. There on the top of the pile was Nori’s shirt Ori grabbed it and buried his nose in the material it still carried the faint smell of his brother. He pulled the shirt on with a smile and looked at the rest of the pile, there was an over shirt and a pair of light cotton pants that he happily slide on before wondering into the kitchen.   
After the evening meal Mareghrim whittled by the fire for a time while Ori watched him from the corner. Standing Mareghrim called to Ori as he walked into the bedroom. “Come along little dwarf.” Ori fallowed slowly. Mareghrim changed into light cotton pants picked Ori up and placed him on the bed then removed his pants. “Take off your shirt.” He said walking into the kitchen.   
Ori held his shirts tight to his body and waited for whatever punishment was coming. Mareghrim placed the jar from the healer on the dresser with a displeased look at Ori. Ori backed away from him on the bed shaking his head as he went. Mareghrim took hold of one of Ori’s ankles and tipping him off balance dragged him close again, opening the jar with his other hand he smeared some onto his fingers.   
“No, no, please” Ori whined struggling against the man’s grip. “Not again.”  
“Stop.” Mareghrim barked but Ori continued to struggle. “You get it twice a day he said so twice a day it is. Now stop.” He gave Ori’s leg a sharp tug.  
“Please, I …”  
Mareghrim leaned into him. “Don’t make me pin you down. You got through this morning just fine it’ll be just the same.” Ori whimpered but stilled. He didn’t want to know what being pinned down was if it wasn’t what had happened that morning. “Good little dwarf, now roll over and lift up.” With another sad whimper he did as he was told. Pressing his face into the mattress as Mareghrim’s fingers moved over his bottom he let out a soft cry. Mareghrim worked quickly but gently then putt everything away and put out the fire in the kitchen. Settling into bed he pulled Ori tight to his chest.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mareghrim tries to help his dwarf adjust to new surroundings. Ori attempts to find something to amuse himself during the long hours. Ori receives a gift and both men come to a realization.
> 
> please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Mareghrim woke first the next morning and went through his normal routine being sure to set out a small plate and cup of water before returning to his sleeping dwarf. He turned Ori onto his back and spread the sleeping boy’s legs pausing to open the jar he slathered his fingers once again and placed the jar on the dresser.   
Ori mumbled against the invading finger as he dreams shifted. With a slow rhythm Mareghrim began to pull soft moans from the still sleeping dwarf.   
Ori wasn’t quite sure how an evening in front of the fire practicing his flute turned into some faceless figure pushing him against the wall to have its way with him but he really couldn’t bring himself to care all that much. He moaned and rocked back against the figure arching slightly to increase contact. It was then that a seconded figure slid between his legs and licked from base to tip the side of his budding erection. He groaned deep in his throat as the seconded figure pulled him into its mouth and swallowed him.  
Mareghrim smiled around the dwarf’s cock as he bobbed over it, his fingers still working with in the slowly waking boy. He hadn’t bothered to wake his Dwarf because the little one seemed to take issue with what had to be done and if luck were on his side waking this way would help change the little one’s mind. Truth be told Mareghrim wanted his dwarf well as soon as possible, he had plans for him but not until he was in better shape. Had he know the dwarf would survive he would have treated him better from the beginning. It wasn’t often that he found one who could take him.  
Ori groaned at how real it felt he’d never had a sex dream feel this real before. He could swear there actually were hands sliding over him and a tongue massaging him perfectly. While whoever was behind him had him tingling, they sent a fresh wave through him on almost every thrust. With a groaning gasp he rocked against the first figure again. Light was flickering into his dream blotching things out but it still felt so amazingly real. Ori fought to keep hold on the dream for as long as he could. Until finally he simply lost it all and his eyes opened.   
Mareghrim hummed a good morning as Ori’s eyes finally opened witch caused the little dwarf to gasp and press against his fingers. Ori was close and Mareghrim wanted to drag it out but knew he had to be going again soon. With a few more strokes Ori arched into Mareghrim’s mouth and fingers a gasping guttural sound pouring from his lips. His fingers tightened and pulled some of Mareghrim’s hair lose before he fell back onto the bed panting to catch his breath.  
Ori lay breathing heavily trying to understand this morning’s wake up as Mareghrim stood whipping his mouth and patted Ori’s head. “Good little dwarf. Stay in the house, I’ll back this evening.” Ori nodded absently still trying to get a firm grasp on himself and the situation. Mareghrim smiled again and locked the door behind him. After some contemplation and a long stare at the ceiling Ori decided it wasn’t a bad way to wake though he might prefer it with someone else.   
Finally dragging himself out of bed urged by the persistence of his bladder Ori pulled on his pants and over shirt as he walked to the back door. There were clouds in the sky but nothing threatening rain. After he’s stop in the outhouse Ori walked over to the gate and gave it a hard tug. Mareghrim had locked it and it was simply too high for him to reach so with a sigh Ori walked the fence line. The fence was well built and only a few small holes existed but were blocked by dense bushes. Ori returned to the house and carefully pulled his plate from the table then walked outside to eat in the sun.   
Settled on the ground he ate at a slow pace as he watched the clouds drift. While it wasn’t terrible here, beside the oddness with the salve so far he had been treated fairly well but it was a bit boring. He had been left alone for long stretches of the day twice now and he had to imagine it was going to continue this way. Which was fine since it meant he wasn’t being attacked but he also had nothing to do. Lying back on the grass he wished he had his flute at least then he could play away some of the time.   
Sitting up he place his hands in the proper position and ran through a song in his mind his fingers moved over the imagined instrument for a time. After a song and half way through the seconded he flopped back onto the grass feeling silly. He grumbled at the sky about his boredom and when no reply came he threw his hands into the air and let them drop heavily back to the ground. Finally complete boredom over took him and he rolled across the yard.   
The sun was beginning to set when Mareghrim pushed open the door and found his dwarf spiraled out across the table his face pressed into the toppled over cup of water slurping at the last reaming bit. A smile slid across Mareghrim’s face as Ori sent him a passing glance before continue in his halfhearted quest for the last of his water. The table and his shirt were still damp from when he had toppled the cup. Mareghrim ruffled his hair as he walked past to start his dinner.   
“Little Dwarf.” Ori actually took the effort to lift his head at the sound of his tittle. “Can you cook?”  
“Yes.” He said confidently as he sat up.  
“Then come cook.” Mareghrim said stepping away from his pan. Ori shrugged and dropped down from the table, it was something to do. He had to jump to reach something’s and others he ended up simply pointing to while Mareghrim acted as his hands. They quickly had all the ingredients and tools he would need set on the table. So Ori started a fire and was handed a knife to set to work as Mareghrim whittled and watched him from the place he had sat the night before.   
Ori chopped, skinned and diced, tossing the mixture of ingredients into a bowl set beside him then with that done he hopped down and tossed some lard into the heating pan over the fire before capping the tin and asking Mareghrim to hand him the bowl. With a smile he began adding the ingredients as he stirred them to keep it all from burning. When the time came he asked for the water and let the stew simmer as he began to wash the preparatory dishes.   
Mareghrim pull a coil of heavy rope from his whittling box and began to tie some of the pieces he had been working on together, tightening and yanking them to check for stability. When Ori asked for help to get the eating dishes he was nearly done with the fist layer. Setting it aside he set the table while Ori checked his stew. Sitting back at his project he began to attach the remaining pieces being sure each one was stable before moving onto the next. He wanted to finish it tonight because if this dinner was as good as it was beginning to smell then his little dwarf would need it. He only had one-piece remaining when Ori announced dinner was ready. So he set the thing down behind the whittling box and settled himself in for dinner.  
Ori smiled proudly as he handed Mareghrim his bowl of stew. It had been a bit of a challenge to make what with everything being quite a bit taller than him but so help him he had done it. With help but still it was his and he was proud of himself, he finally felt useful again. Well maybe not useful but certainly not as board and not as board was an improvement. Ori settled into the spot he had claimed for himself on the table as there still was no second chair. Though in all truth he had only really been here two day so maybe demanding a chair was a little much but if he was going to be here awhile a chair would be nice. Sitting on the table made him feel smaller than he really was.   
The meal was eaten in relative silence and as Ori took the empty dishes to wash them Mareghrim returned to his project in the corner. Ori scrubbed in silent disappointment. He had never had such quite meals, as he had since his arrival here, the other dwarves were usually so rowdy and he now missed it. He also missed the poking of fun when he botched a dish or the muffled laughter over a decent one. He glanced over his shoulder at Mareghrim the silence was almost worse than the jabs, not that he wanted to be patted on the back and told it was the best meal the man had ever had but something even being told it was terrible would be better than no response at all.   
Mareghrim tied the last piece on and placed the step stool on the floor pressing most of his weight onto it with his hand he rocked it back and forth. The stool held together perfectly. He smiled at his work then placed all his tools and the last of the rope coil into the whittling box. Picking up the stool he walked over to Ori and watched him finish the dishes. Ori turned as he set the last dish to dry and started at finding Mareghrim so close. He had heard the man get up and walk around but hadn’t expected him to be quite so close. “You’re a good cook, little dwarf and you’ll cook for me every night.” Mareghrim said with a smile as he ruffled Ori’s hair. Ori looked up at him with confusion.  
“How?” He asked then realized it might sound like he was challenging the man and quickly tried to explain. “I can’t reach most things.”   
Mareghrim smiled and placed the two-step, step stool in front of Ori motioning for him to try it. Ori grabbed it and shook it testing its stability then carefully he took the slightly high first step. Lifting his seconded foot the stool creaked slightly before it settled, Ori exhaled then stepped up onto the seconded step. Atop the seconded step he came up to Mareghrim’s shoulder and for the first time he smiled a genuine smile at the man as he stood so tall.   
Mareghrim nodded content that the stool had passed the test so he turned and head for the bedroom calling for Ori to fallow. Ori stepped down and placed his stool under the table out of the way, he dossed the fire and walked to fallow Mareghrim. His steps slowed as he realized what was about to happen, with a soft dejected sigh he stepped into the bedroom, there was no point in fighting last night had proven that. Mareghrim sat on the bed waiting, slowly Ori removed his pants and over shirt folding them and placing them in front of the dresser. Mareghrim smirked at how easy it was to read his little dwarf. “You seemed to enjoy it this morning.” He taunted lightly from the bed. Ori’s head dropped embarrassed as he mumbled.  
“I didn’t really know what was happening this morning.”  
“That was some of the point.” Mareghrim lifted Ori and sat him on his lap so that they faced each other.   
“You didn’t want me to know?”  
“I didn’t want you to think about it. It seems to upset you when you think about it.” Ori wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, partly because as much as it pained him to admit it was true and partly because it felt some how sweet and this man wasn’t sweet he was a rapist monster of unnatural size, certainly not sweet.   
Mareghrim opened the jar and placed it on his free knee, slathered his fingers, closed the jar and placed it next to him on the bed. Leaning down he planted a kiss to Ori’s forehead as his fingers slide between the boy’s bottom cheeks.   
Ori offed and placed his hands against Mareghrims chest to stabilize himself as the fingers began their work but otherwise was unaffected by them as he stared at Mareghrim’s face. The man concentrated heavily on what was being done watching for any sign of his discomfort or pain in his dwarf.   
Mareghrim brushed over Ori’s prostate and the dwarf’s eyes fluttered as his train of thought shut down momentarily. Ori shook his head to clear it but Mareghrim brushed over it three times in succession causing Ori’s head to fall against the man’s chest with a groaned “not fare.” Mareghrim chuckled and changed striates lifting Ori so that the boy’s head rested on his shoulder as he inserted the second finger.   
Ori groaned wrapping his arms around Mareghrim’s neck, he had stopped thinking about what was happening and just let it happen and it was better, much better. It also helped that the ranger was being, it seemed so wrong to say but all Ori could think of to describe it was sweet in what he assumed was a ranger way.   
With some gentle kisses to the side of Ori’s neck and a now fairly practiced hand Mareghrim worked his dwarf to a moaning, whimpering mess. A mess that buried it face into his neck to hide its pleas for more as its arms tightened around the ranger’s neck. He held the small body to his chest with his other hand and drew constantly evolving patterns on the shivering back.   
Ori whimpered again as he felt himself being pulled tighter, the pressure building inside him urged him to pull himself farther up Mareghrim’s chest. His hands buried themselves in the hair at the base of the man skull and his panting please for it to continue yet come to its glorious end brushed across the square jaw.   
Mareghrim bit back a groan of his own, his dwarf was asking for things he was sure the boy didn’t really want, not yet anyway. He cursed himself for choosing to hold the little one this way as his own erection pulsed in his pants once again. He had already know the little one’s sounds set him on edge but to have him squirm and breathe out his need against his own skin was pushing his limitations. If this continued for too much longer he may give into the boy’s begging and that would harm him witch was something Mareghrim was trying to avoid doing a second time.   
Setting his jaw Mareghrim slide his hand from Ori’s back to work the ignored front. Quickly building to a near frantic pace, the man’s need to finish the task overriding some of his need to make it as enjoyable as possible for his dwarf.   
Ori broke into a sobbing scream as Mareghrim’s hands tossed him from the teetering edge he had been dancing on, his nails dug into the soft flesh at the base of the man’s skull. He stayed frozen in his bliss for several moments before collapsing boneless against Mareghrim’s shoulder.   
Mareghrim quickly but gently place the satiated boy on the bed and set himself to busy work tying to quill his insistent need to damn the little one’s health. Placing the jar back in its place on the dresser he glanced down at himself and saw Ori’s seed splattered over his chest. With a great groan he gripped himself through his pants and began to work toward release. Though he stopped himself quickly, he had waited so long already surely he could wait just a bit longer. He looked down at the sleepy dwarf who blinked soft eyes at him before nuzzling into the sheets. Turning way again he told himself that yes he could wait and when he got it, it would be worth it he just needed to wait a moment before getting into bed.   
When Mareghrim finally settled into bed Ori nuzzled right up to him. The last coherent thought the dwarf recalled having was that this was the third time the man had had an erection and him in bed but still the man had done nothing to him.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dream stay with you long after they have ended especially the unpleasant ones. Ori please was a classic tune, receives an unexpected visit from an old friend then presents Mareghrim with an ultimatum.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Ori wondered through the forest at dusk oddly alone when a large shadow grabbed him from behind. He was lifted and spun before being pressed to a tree. Part of him knew he should feel fear, anger or even panic but instead he felt strangely calm. He even chuckled playfully at the movement as he tried to glance over his shoulder but whoever this was stayed just out of view. “What are you doing?” he asked trying to turn toward them. The Hands griped his trousers and tugged them down.  
“Taking back” he was spun to face his attacker. “what’s mine.” Thorin growled as he stepped right up against Ori’s body effectively pinning the younger dwarf.  
Ori fidgeted as unease settled in his chest, this wasn’t right he was sure of that. Thorin didn’t think of him this way, he was fairly certain Thorin didn’t think of him much if at all. He was just the documentarian after all. “What are you talking about?” Ori asked as he attempted to pull away. “I don’t have anything of yours, certainly not in my trousers.” Thorin was having none of the attempted distraction so he brought his right hand up and wrapped it around the back of Ori’s neck while the other cupped the smaller dwarf’s balls. Ori whimpered now completely frightened. “What do you want from me?” he asked while his eyes squeezed shut.  
“Don’t be such a scaredy cat” Fili chuckled into his ear. Ori’s eyes popped open with a start at the change of voice and dwarf that was now pinned him to the tree. “It’ll be fun.” He tried to duck out of the blond dwarf’s grasp but Fili’s hand moved under his balls and pressed against him. Ori jumped, as much as he was able, with a yelp.   
The tree that held Ori changed, shifted, taking the shape of a man. The man knocked FIli’s hand away from Ori’s bottom only to replace it with his own. The man then lifted Ori onto his tiptoes and forced his way into the little dwarf.   
Ori let out a pained groan as the man forcefully entered him. Fili smirked at Ori as the tree man’s hands wrapped around the smaller dwarf, one at his waist the other lifting his chin to have him look at his newest assailant.   
Gandalf looked down at Ori almost smiling as he rocked into the young dwarf. Ori let out a sad wounded sound as he was forced to look at the old kind face while its owner raped him and his kin joined in. Fili wrapped his hands around Ori’s cock and began to tug gently.  
Ori felt trapped and alone between a still smirking Fili and false Gandalf. Quite tears began to roll down his cheeks as they took their pleaser from him. “Is this not what you wanted?” Gandalf mocked him from above.  
“No.” Ori whimpered closing his eyes. A hand nudged his jaw and Ori opened his eyes once again only to see Dwalin frowning at him from where Fili had been.   
“Stop crying, little dwarf.” Ori pouted angrily fixing to argue when he was struck by what Dwalin had called him.   
“Little dwarf?” a worried voice asked above the group as a large unseen hand whipped tears from his face. Looking up the voice spoke again quicker and more concerned this time. “Little dwarf?”  
Ori’s eyes fluttered open and the morning light formed fresh tears in them. Mareghrim looked down at him with concern, one hand whipping tears from Ori’s face as the other still slick with salve rested on the bed to the side. A smiled pulled at the corner of his lips as he watched Ori’s eyes open. “What’s wrong little dwarf?”   
Ori looked up at him, while remnants of the dream still echoed in his mind, before he could really think about it his arms shot up and wrapped around Mareghrim’s neck. He smiled happy to be awake and somewhere he knew. “Bad dream.” He mumbled tightening his grip.  
Mareghrim sighed relived it wasn’t something he had done to the boy. Placing his clean hand against Ori’s back he lifted his dwarf and sat with him in his lap for some time before finally standing and dressing.   
After cleaning his hands and setting out Ori’s breakfast Mareghrim ruffled the little one’s hair. “Be good while I’m gone and have dinner ready.”Ori smiled and nodded. “I’ll be back at dusk.” Ori was dressed and sat with his feet dangling off the table smiling as Mareghrim closed and locked the door.   
Ori picked up his plate and cup before jumping down to the floor and walking out into the back yard. Eating in the house was nice and all but he was never allowed outside when Mareghrim was home, though he should probably just ask. He shrugged to himself as he settled on the ground to watch the world while he ate. It was a clear day with only a few soft white clouds floated through the sky lazily.   
After finishing Ori stood and walked over to one of the bushes that broke through the fencing taking some of the leaves between his fingers he tried to determine if he knew this plant. Plants are not his area, he doesn’t like green food or anything that looks like green food. Letting go of the leaf he wondered about the yard a song being to work itself in his mind. After a little bit he began to sing to himself though would drop back into humming as he tried to work out the next words. “Visions softly creeping, hmm… Left their seeds while I was sleeping, … And the vision that was planted in my brain Still remains. Hmm hmm hmm hmmmm, Within the sound of silence.” Ori walked the yard his eyes closed as he continued working through his song.  
Bofur walked the forest the mid-day sun beating down on him through the trees as it neared it final stages, working his way toward the town and away from the camp of other dwarves in search of some information on his captured companions. As he carefully worked his way through the underbrush he paused a moment thinking he had heard something. There was a soft humming sound coming from the bushes up ahead of him that broke into soft singing in a very familiar voice. “When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of golden light…That split the night” the voice continued as Bofur scrunched up his face in confusion.   
“Ori?” With soft well-practiced feet Bofur closed the distance between himself and the bush while Ori continued.   
“And in the golden light I saw…Ten thousand people, maybe more…People talking without speaking,” Bofur pushed the branches of the bush apart so that he could peer at who was singing without being seen himself. Ori wondered almost aimlessly his eyes closed as his mouth work over this new song of his. Bofur smile at his young friend then pushed his head all the way through the bush and called out to the other dwarf.   
“Ori”   
Ori stopped mid-word and step as he turned slowly to face where the voice had come from. He was shocked to hear his name as well as a voice he knew so well, part of him feared he had fallen back asleep and into the nightmare that had plagued him that morning. Thank fully though there was Bofur’s confused but smiling face poked through the bushes and that was at least one of the dwarves that hadn’t attacked him earlier, slowly a smile spread across his face as he trotted over to Bofur. “Bofur? How are you over there?”  
“I was walking through the woods. Where are the others? They aren’t here with you?” Bofur asked with a cock of his head as he noticed the lack of others and frowned deeply as Ori shook his head to indicate the others weren’t with the youngest of their party. “Do you know where they are?”  
“Well,” Ori looked down at the ground embarrass. “I was a sleep for a while but Nori, Golin, Thorin and Gandalf are in a cell housed close to the center of town.” Ori began to fidget but still didn’t look up at Bofur. “I vaguely remember some men dragging Bilbo away from us but I don’t know where they took him. And I’ve been here for three days now so some things may have changed.” He shrugged as he finished still looking at the ground.   
Bofur nodded as Ori said each name checking them off his mental list of who was still missing from their marry band. “What about Fili and Kili?”  
“I don’t know where they are.” Anger flared in Ori’s chest at the last two dwarves names but he held it down and his voice in check. ‘and I don’t care’ he glared into the ground biting his tongue. Bofur looked at his friend and kin concerned, Ori was trying to keep himself clam but his anger showed anyway in the sudden tightness of his jaw and his now clenched fists. Bofur had been made aware that something had happened to Ori, Fili and Kili but the other dwarves wouldn’t say just what it was and every time the subject came up Dori would walk off while Dwalin would try to comfort him, say thing like. ‘He’s stronger then we give him credit for.’ And ‘Nori is with him.’ Or less often ‘Thorin, well do all he can for him.’ This of course prompted Bofur to wonder more but the other dwarves would simply shake their heads and mutter about the indecency of man.  
Ori felt like Bofur was scrutinizing him as he watched him and the longer Bofur looked at him the more he began to fear that word of what had happened to him had gotten out to the others. He really didn’t know who was aware of what but he did know that when he blacked out he was a wreck and alone but when he woke he wasn’t so much alone anymore, Nori was with him but he had not known where either of his brothers where prior to that.  
Ori looked up at the sky and give a slight start before running back into the house. “Ori?” Bofur shouted after him only receiving a wave over the young dwarf’s shoulder. Moments later he could hear dishes being gathered and a meal beginning to be prepared. With a shrug Bofur turned and walked back the way he came. As he walked he decided that tomorrow he would return earlier, hopefully he could talk longer with Ori and find a way through the fence.  
Mareghrim came through the door, as Ori was platting the pan-seared fish with hollandaise sauce and fire-grilled vegetables. The house smelled amazing and Ori hummed triumphantly to himself as he turned to place the plates. Once the plates where set Mareghrim reached down and patted Ori head happily. “Smells good, little dwarf.” Ori smiled then his smile widened as he realized just how found he had become of his new name. The two settled and ate in a comfortable silence.  
Once the meal was complete Ori gathered the dishes and began the process of scrubbing them all clean. Mareghrim stretched out in his chair next to his whittling work, removed his boots and loosed his pants. The meal had been a good one and he had over indulged in it.   
He sat and watched his little one stretch and bend nearly toppling into the sink basin a few times as he reached for smaller pieces. Mareghrim bit down on the inside of his cheek as his hand found its way into his pants. He gripped himself stroking softly as he watched Ori work, enjoying every stretch and pull of the small muscles. Mareghrim’s head fell back with a groan the waiting was killing him.   
Ori glanced behind himself as he heard the sound. A deep blush stained his cheeks once his eyes locked on the movement of Mareghrim’s hand. Slowly he turned back to the few remaining dishes and quickly finished cleaning them. Undecided if he was hurrying for fear that Mareghrim would simply take him or out of the fear that Mareghrim would finish without needing him. Setting the last dish to dry he turned to see the large man’s eyes flutter closed once again. Ori lifted his toes and twisted them around each other as he debated with himself for several long moments.  
Mareghrim’s eyes closed again as Ori turned and he really tried to tell himself to stop but it felt so good and when his eyes were closed he could make himself believe it was his little one wrapped around him. Mareghrim jumped his eyes snapping open as a small hand settled on his knee and waistband. Ori looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes. “Little dwarf?” He asked confused. Ori settled between his knees without answering and began to open Mareghrim’s pants fully. Mareghrim lifted his hips when the pants became stuck his eyes never leaving Ori’s as if entranced. Finally Ori spoke, softly but with authority.   
“Don’t hold my head down.” With that Ori leaned in and gently kissed the tip of Marghrim’s cock before tentatively licking around the crown. Mareghrim pulled his bottom lip into his mouth having a hard time understanding what was happening, not that he minded he just hadn’t expected it. Ori licked down the side remembering to brush his beard along the shaft as much as he could, Mareghrim groaned low in his throat as Ori did so.   
The little dwarf worked diligently focusing on his task as Mareghrim settled farther into his chair. Gently and unthinkingly Mareghrim placed his hand atop Ori’s head to run his fingers through the soft red hair but as soon as his hand had made contact Ori froze in his action. Mareghrim looked down at the down cast eyes of the little dwarf confused but when Ori offer up no explanation he took his hand away with the intent of forcing his little one to look at him.   
As the hand left him Ori glanced up at Mareghrim for a quick moment seeing the concern on the man’s face before returning his attention to the aching need before him. Ori wouldn’t admit aloud if any one asked him but part of him was very happy with the fact that he was the cause of such want in the large man. He had been feeling like such a nascence to the other dwarves and was under the very distanced impression that none of them wanted him around anymore, well maybe his brothers but that was only out of family requirements not because they really wanted him around. Though this man wanted him really wanted him around and with him, he had made a place for him.  
Mareghrim groaned deeply and sat on his hands. He could handle not touching the dwarf for this turn though he would have to remember to find out why he wasn’t to touch. Ori worked with a kind of soft carefulness that gave everything a pleasant hum. The dwarf sucked and massaged humming low in his throat as he took as much as Mareghrim as he felt comfortable with, which was a surprising amount.   
Mareghrim’s fingers scratched into the chair as he muttered encouragingly to Ori. Wanting desperately to tangle his fingers in the red hair but also wanting to find his completion. He had been waiting so long and now his little dwarf had him strung tight, inching closer and closer to the edge and it was almost asking too much of the man to with stand it without really getting to have the little one. Ori increased his suction and hummed loudly around the shaft. Mareghrim fingers curled around the edge of the chair, his eyes squeezing shut.   
Mareghrim grunted as he spilled himself into Ori’s mouth. Ori started unprepared for the sudden on slot of warm come. He swallowed instinctively as he pulled away leaving his face to be splashed with the remnants of Mareghrim’s think seed. Ori blinked trying to protect his eyes but keep his view of what was happening.   
Mareghrim’s head fell back against the chair as he fought to steady his breathing. Slowly he looked back down at the still startled Ori, semen splattered across his face and dripping from his hair and beard. Ori looked up at Mareghrim and seeing the contented amazement settled on Mareghrim’s face a small smile spread over his lips. Mareghrim groaned again reaching out and lifting Ori on to his lap. “I would have this way each day. Little dwarf.”   
Ori closed his eyes as Mareghrim wiped some of his face clean and kissed him. The kiss was longer and deeper then Ori had thought it would be, had he thought of it at all. He quickly found himself drawn into the action his arms wrapping around Maeghrim’s neck as a pleasant hum began to run through him. Mareghrim massaged the little dwarfs tongue with his own while he explored the entirety of Ori’s mouth. His large hand stroking through Ori’s hair as he began to draw soft moans from the red head. Mareghrim pulled away slowly, brushing Ori hair from his face. Ori blinked up at him with glossy eyes, his cheeks flushed an endearing shade of pink as a smile settled on his lips.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori wakes alone but does not stay that way for long. Bofur drops by again and accidentally scares Ori. Bofur begins to understand just what might have happened to Ori. Ori manages to get an update on the others from Mareghrim.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Ori woke to a soft slick ache in his bottom, but no Mareghrim. Ori got out of bed dressed and walked the house. Still no Mareghrim, a plate and cup had been set out for him once again and the back door was left open a jar. He walked out into the yard and relieved himself then checked the gate to see if that was where Mareghrim had wondered off, the gate was locked.   
With a soft sigh Ori returned to the house and gathered his plate. When he settled on the ground he shook his head trying to knock the feeling of being abandoned from him. Mareghrim left every day he was the one who hadn’t woken.   
Ori let his thoughts wonder for a time then began humming the song he had started the day before. He fumbled to remember some of what he already had and slowly began adding new. “Silence like a weed does grows…Hear my words that I might teach you.” He stood and walked his plate back into the house. “Take my arms that I might reach you…But my words like silent raindrops fell. And echoed” He popped his shoulders as he returned to the yard. “In the wells of silence”  
Bofur heard Ori’s voice and smiled as he rushed toward the bush he had peered through yesterday. Ori was sitting in front of the bush on his side of the fence his eyes closed as he continued to sing. “And the people bowed and prayed, to the golden god they made. And the veins flashed out their warning”  
“What is that you’re singing?” Bofur asked settling into the bush. Ori opened his eyes and smiled at Bofur’s grinning face.  
“I haven’t named it yet.”  
“Oh, yeah? Well it sounds good.” Ori smiled happily. “Did you find out where Fili and Kili might be?” Ori shook his head turning to look at the far fence.   
“I didn’t have a chance to ask about them.”   
Bofur nodded more to himself. “That’s alright, you can come back now and we’ll all try and find them tomorrow.”  
Ori turned back to Bofur confused. “Go back with you?” Bofur cocked his head to the side at the shock on Ori’s face.   
“Well yeah, why wouldn’t you come back?”   
“I, I can’t go” Ori backed away a little. Bofur raised his eyebrow at Ori’s nervous reaction.   
“Why not?”  
“Why? What, What if he finds me again.” Ori’s voice hitched up a few notches as he backed farther away. Ori felt the panic growing in his chest, his mind beginning to race. He couldn’t go back, they knew, he was a laughing stock, a joke. They would use him for their own amusements. Bofur reached through the fence and grabbed Ori’s arm stopping the boy’s panicked retreat.  
“What if Who finds you again?” Bofur tightened his grip almost to the point of bruising on Ori’s arm concerned as the boy struggled to get away from him. Ori stilled and went docile under the slight show of force, his eyes dropping to the ground he seemed to be waiting for something unpleasant. Bofur frowned more than a little unnerved by the reaction. Ori had always been one the more docile dwarfs but never this way.  
Ori stilled as Bofur tightened his hold on him, looking at the ground Ori tried to avoid eye contact as he forced himself to calm down. The whole ordeal was dangerous apparently Bofur didn’t know about Mareghrim or at least was pretending not to know he really couldn’t be sure of anything. As his breathing evened out Bofur spoke with such pure concern and bewilderment that Ori had to look up just to see if it were true. “What happened to you?” Ori stared up at Bofur.  
Bofur watched Ori for a long moment. The red head’s eyes where frightened as he tried to decide if it were a ligament question and then how exactly to answer it. Ori’s eyes dropped to the grass once again as he pulled his arm free of Bofur’s grasp. “Nothing”  
Bofur sighed and grabbed Ori’s shoulders. “Right, because you’ve always been a jumpy panicking mess. Come on, something happened. You wouldn’t normally act this way and if the others are anything to bases assumptions off of it wasn’t good.”   
“The others talk about it?” Ori’s eyes snapped back onto Bofur wide with horror.   
“Well, no… that’s why I have to think it’s bad.” Ori wasn’t listening to him. Panic was threating to overtake him again but he fought to keep it down. He had to know, had to know what they were saying. There really was no point in panicking until he knew exactly what to panic about.  
“What do they say?” He asked as his eyes shifted from horror to angry terror.  
Bofur shook his head, he needed to get Ori out of here whatever had happened to the boy and for whatever reason he was separated from the others this was not where he belonged. Bofur reached through the bush once again only getting tangled in it this time. He struggled for a moment to brake free, finally he just snapped several branches.  
Ori took the shake of Bofur’s head as a denial to answer his question, his mind instantly took over ignoring the fact that Bofur could use some assistance or that there may be another reason for him to shake his head. He just knew that he had no place to return to, Bofur himself may not know but the others did and the last act of kindness they had given him was to keep it to themselves. They did not want him and he would not burden them with his presence or himself with their pity and knowing looks. This journey was already long and he knew what some of them had done to quill the loneliness. With them not even half way done he feared if he rejoined them they would not wonder off alone to find some release any longer but that he would find himself held down as the lot of them found their release.   
Ori stood as Bofur finally managed to snap the last of the branches. Ori’s voice was calm and oddly distant as he spoke. “I won’t go back with you.”  
“What, why not?’  
“I’ll find out what I can but I won’t go back.”  
“Ori, we aren’t going to just leave you here. Just come back with me, please.”  
“No, not until you have the others.”  
“Ori?”  
“I think I can get him to tell me. Then you can go get them.” Ori turned and walked back toward the house.   
“Ori?” Bofur tried to crawl through the bush after him but tripped in the roots. Ori was acting strange and it was making him very nervous.  
“I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.” Ori said climbing the stairs and closing the door behind him.   
Ori sat on his step stool and let his mind wonder for a time, he felt strangely tired and in an almost vacant state he stood and went to bed. Curling into the sheets he settled silently and drifted off to sleep.   
It was dark when Maregrim finally opened the door to his strangely dark house. Fain had piled on the work as the auction was quickly approaching. There was no smell of food and no fire burning, in fact at first glance it looked as though no one was about. Mareghrim grabbed a lantern from the kitchen shelf and struck a match with a low growl of frustration as the thought that his little dwarf had escaped him drifted through his mind. It was then that he heard a soft moan from the bedroom walking in he found Ori slowly coming to on the bed with a rub at his eyes. Relief filled Mareghrim but was quickly followed by anger as he released his order had not been heeded.   
Ori shot to sitting as he realized how dark it was and that someone was watching him. Biting his lip he turned toward Mareghrim with frightened eyes. “I’m sorry,” He whimpered softly dropping his eyes. Mareghrim glared at his little dwarf then walked back into the kitchen as he snapped. “Get to it!” Ori jumped off the bed and quickly lit a fire while Mareghrim gathered the water buckets. “Don’t use the pot but leave it out.” Mareghrim ordered as he took the lantern and bucket out back toward the river. Ori left the pot on the floor next to the fire as he set himself to work with the dinner. Greasing the pan, slicing the pork and vegetables as Mareghirm came and went with buckets of water filling the tub and pot.   
Ori heard Marghrim lock the gate as he plated the food and poured them their drinks. Mareghrim emptied the last bucket into the pot before sitting down to eat. Ori watched his keeper, the entire meal there was a tension floating about the other man.   
Mareghrim left Ori to clean up with orders to join him as soon as he was finished while he tended to the last few things for the bath.   
Ori set the last of the dishes to dry and walked into the bedroom. Mareghrim had poured the last of the hot water into the tub and swirled it in to mix the temperatures. Ori lifted the empty pot and set it to dry with the rest of the dishes. When he returned Mareghrim stood naked and waiting for him, quietly he removed his clothing as he walked to the other man.   
Mareghrim placed Ori into the tub then stepped in himself, once settled in the water he looked at his sadly quite dwarf. The little one was watching the water his eyes fixed on the bottom of the tube. “Little dwarf.”Ori gave him a quick shy glance before returning his eyes to bottom of the tub. With a sigh Mareghrim tried again in a softer less clipped tone. “Little dwarf.” Ori continued to look down at the water but licked his lips gently before taking the few small steps toward Mareghrim. He stopped just in front of the large man’s lap and took a careful glance up at his face.  
“Mareghrim?”  
“Yes?” Despite the stress of the day and the disappointment of not coming home to a cooked meal the mere fact that his little one had said his name brightened some of his mood. Ori glanced down again.  
“Why did you all take us?” Mareghrim cocked his head to the side. Part of him had thought that was clear but apparently not.  
“To sell you.”   
Ori nodded slowly before asking. “For what?”   
Mareghrim shrugged. “Various purposes.” Ori glanced up at him knitting his brows. “Labor, entertainment or pleasure.”   
Ori looked down again nodding slowly as he absorbed the information. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment before looking directly into Mareghrim’s eyes. “Why did you pick me?”  
Mareghrim smiled out right then. “Because you bit me.”   
Ori’s brows knighted together in confusion. “I, I bit you?”  
Mareghrim brushed his hand through Ori’s hair with a smile, beginning to undo the front most braids. “I had picked up you and one of the others and you both tried to fight me off. You kicked and scratched but when that didn’t work you bit me.” He pulled Ori onto his lap and against his chest. “You’re a feisty little thing when you caught off guard.” He chuckled lightly as he remembered their first interactions. “Though fear makes you a little too docile.”   
“But why did you take me away from the others if I wasn’t good enough.” Mareghrim lifted Ori’s chin and kissed him, pulling away he continued softly.   
“I never said you weren’t good enough.” He massaged his fingers against the back of Ori’s head, his eyes smiling down at his dwarf. “There aren’t many who can be with me and I just meant that I like you more when you’re feisty. You are cuter when you’re happy.”   
Ori smiled almost despite himself, it was the first time someone had told him he was in any way attractive well cute and not in just the ‘look at that cute little child’ sort of way.   
Mareghrim smiled at Ori’s smile, a smile suited his little dwarf best. Ori’s smile slowly faded. “Mareghrim?”  
“Yes”  
“Well I see the others again?” Mareghrim bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about it for a moment.  
“Well, I suppose I could take you to the auction. There’s a chance you’ll see the ones Fain’s holding onto.”   
“Ones?”  
“He’s keeping three of them.”  
“Three? Who?”  
Mareghrim shrugged. “The two that were with you and a smaller one with big feet.”  
“Bilbo,” Ori sat down on Mareghrim’s lap. “So that’s where they took Bilbo.” Ori looked up at Mareghrim. “They are in another cell?”  
“No, they’re with Fain. Why are you asking so much?”  
Ori glanced down and swallowed. “They’re my family.” An idea struck him then and he looked back up at Mareghrim. “Could I see them before they’re sold?”  
Mareghrim chewed the inner corner of his lip as he thought for a long moment. “I might be able to do that, but I can’t promise anything.” Ori smiled an almost ever growing smile.  
“Really!”  
“I can’t promise anything.” Mareghrim reaffirmed.   
“I understand.” Ori’s smile was almost blinding. “Thank you” he wrapped his arms around Mareghrim’s neck in a tight hug.   
Once the bath was finished and the nightly salve was applied without incident. Ori curled up and fell asleep on Marghrim’s chest. Mareghrim wove playful braids into the mess of red hair that cascaded over his chest as the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
